Clumsy
by HPandPJnerd19568
Summary: When it comes to Jason, Percy's legs tend to go a bit wobbly. Poor Percy. Jercy. Alllll the Jercy. And the fluff! I think it may have some language in it, but other than that, it's pretty innocent. :) Oneshot, it's a song-based thing, but it doesn't have the lyrics all italic'ed and laid out...This site needs a fluff genre.


We really gotta go over this?  
Ughhhhh, finneeee  
I am not a middle-aged, troll-master, tall adult male. Therefore, I do not fit the requirement of owning Percy Jackson. *Sob*

Based off the song Clumsy. By Fergie. That should tell you all you need to know. I don't do song-based one shots very often, however. (Which I also don't own, because I'm not the sexy lady that is Fergie.)

BUT IT'S SO FLUFFY I COULDN'T RESIST.

I'z hopes you enjoy. :D

 _I GIVE YOUUUUU_...Clumsy. :)

* * *

Percy sat on top of a hill as he looked out at what was now Camp Half-Blood. The majority had been destroyed in the attack, some bits and cabins had been blown up in the explosion of Festus, or Happy the Dragon and presumably Leo Valdez as well.

The camp had been rebuilt, slowly, but surely, with many surviving, but bruised and battered the Demi-Gods helping out did as best as they could manage. It had taken almost three full months to finish rebuilding the new, better and improved camp, with new training methods, upgraded and more modern cabins built out of things besides wood, a new arena and a new dragon caring after the fleece. Peleus had died protecting it from the greedy hands of monsters during the battle.

The blood of Olympus had been shed, but new trees and better buildings were structured from the ashes. Percy leaned back on the grass, starring up at the starry night sky, the balls of gas twinkling at him as though reassuring him it was going to be okay.

Most the plants and grass had been destroyed. Not even the strawberry fields made it out unharmed. The nymphs had been furious. The grass Percy now laid on was one of the few healthy patches left in the camp. The hill provided a magnificent view that Percy found he enjoyed heavily. He wondered why no one had sat up here and had watched out for approaching attacks. Maybe they had. Percy wasn't sure.

He had been in the heart of the battle. He had been doing his best to slay all the monsters he could. He remembered Riptide twirling around him, as he and a monster had been locked in a dangerous dance. The drakon was swift, using it's tail to hinder Percy. It was quick, and agile, but Percy possessed those qualities as well, and he was smaller. The drakon was clunkier.

Percy had almost killed it. He had gotten behind it, jumping off a tree and onto its back. Well, that's how his ADHD mind had planned it out in high speed as he as still dodging attacks from its tail, eyeing the tree that he had chosen to jump off of.

But the drakon had managed to sneak an attack in as Percy had lunged for the tree. Its tail swooped, catching Percy's legs, and knocking him to the ground, Riptide bouncing out of his hands as he hit the stone ground hard.

He had flipped onto his back as quickly as possible, and had started to get up when the tail knocked him down again, further away from his sword. The wind was knocked out of him, and he struggled to get up. The drakon had advanced on him, hood flaring, spitting and hissing at him.

As it barred its teeth, Percy thought he might not make it. Riptide was far, and his leg seemed to be badly injured.

But suddenly, like he had appeared because he sensed Percy had needed him, Jason showed, jumping over the drakon and distracting it. Jason parried with it as Percy struggled to stand. His leg was certainly injured, sprained if not broken. He'd need ambrosia before he continued. He leaned heavily against a tree, watching with eyes blurry from pain as Jason took on the monster.

Jason jumped, swinging, and caught its hood. The drakon let out a horrible shriek of pain, hissing and spitting, and Jason took the chance to slash at its neck. The drakon's head was sliced almost completely off, and it toppled to the ground. Jason stabbed it once again in the heart, and it exploded in a shower of golden dust. Percy coughed and breathed heavily through his nostrils as he closed his eyes and ducked his head away to protect himself against the dust.

Jason walked over to him, and Percy tried to hobble his way to the blond, but ended up falling. He winced and gasped as he landed on his leg, and Jason hurried over, propping him up.

"You alright there, Jackson?" Jason asked worry shinning through his eyes.

"Course, Grace. I had it under control." Percy said with a shaky smile, and Jason snorted. Percy's arm was thrown over Jason's shoulders, and after hobbling for a few minutes, Jason seemed to deem it inefficient, and instead picked Percy up, now carrying him bridal style. Percy yelped, and Jason snorted.

"What happened to your leg?" Jason asked, looking down at the cargo in his arms. Percy, still with a blush on his face, looked up, and his face reddened further, whether in embarrassment or anger Jason wasn't sure.

"The drakon must've hurt it when he swiped at me, for the tenth time," Percy grumbled, moving to cross his arms before he noticed they were wound around Jason. Percy looked up at Jason again, planning to ask how Jason found Percy, when something caught his attention.

"You have glasses. When did you get glasses?" Percy asked, searching his memory. He couldn't recall Jason ever wearing the square, black frames. Jason raised an eyebrow at Percy, and caught his eye.

"A bit now. I'm surprised you haven't noticed." He said, continuing to look down at Percy while he walked, which admittedly should have ended up in them both falling, but the Fates seemed forgiving today, uncharacteristically.

Percy nodded mutely, finding himself captivated by the deep blue eyes looking right back into his own, the color of sea glass. Jason's lips twitched, and Percy felt as though Jason was looking right through him. Percy coughed, and looked away, forcing the blush to go back down.

They made it to the crowded Apollo cabin, which thankfully was still standing, with little to no encounters, running past the monsters they did see.

When he set Percy down, Percy still clung to him for a few seconds as he struggled to find his footing, and Jason gently grabbed Percy's hips to help him. When Percy was steady, he found himself looking back into sky blue eyes, and blushed, coughing and leaning against the post he was grabbing, and all for the world looking as though he was _trying to play it cool._

As though he sensed it and knew exactly what was happening, Jason snorted, then left Percy there, and nodded to him, telling him he'd see him out on the field, before running back out to kill some more sons of Tartarus.

Will came up to him, and Percy accepted the treatment, soon going off to kill more monsters.

That had been months ago, though, but it had started the budding feelings, which slowly grew and grew as Jason and Percy worked side by side in effort to fix the camp.

Percy also found himself growing steadily clumsier as his feelings grew. It seemed as though a switch was flipped in the black haired boy whenever the blond came around. Before, Percy could steadily duel, train, and do whatever he needed with earned grace that a only worrier possessed. When Jason came around, it seemed as though that grace had decided to go on a vacation and just go byezabye!

It was growing very frustrating. Percy was tired of slipping and tripping, latching onto buildings, trees and sometimes campers so his face didn't meet the ground as Jason smiled at him in greeting.

Percy could only hope it would get better when he signed up to teach the newer kids to fight. He thought by getting back into training, he'd get back into the flow, and would then not lose his footing so damn easily around the blond.

It seemed fine, until he was told he'd be training the young ones with Jason on most days.

What frustrated him greatly was he seemed helpless to stop it. As training continued, he found his breath stuttering when Jason smiled at him, and hitching when he paid full attention. Sometimes Jason would tug on his sleeve to get attention, and Percy felt as though he couldn't breath.

His friends had noticed fairly early on, and he assumed they had just decided not to say anything until it got worse and worse, but as it did they confronted him about it, but he played clueless and therefor his friends stayed clueless, unknown as to what was going on.

Training the kids continued, and Percy found himself continuously slipping and tripping, sometimes falling into Jason himself, and as it continued Percy faced himself, standing in the shower and letting the panic sink in.

He was falling in love with Jason. And he couldn't help it. Cupid had already shot the arrow. He was probably up there now, stringing his bow and laughing his ass off.

It scared him shit-less. This had happened before. He'd developed a crush only to have it crushed eventually, in one way or another. His whole world would feel as though it had been crushed, squishing him and suffocating, but then he worked through it, with the help of his friends, and he found himself falling for some other person again, his traitorous heart, the damn thing.

Luke, Will, Conner, Rachel (Beard, more than anything. Stubble?), he even had a flicker of a thought towards Octavian, and Nico had won his affections for a while.

But then it stopped, and Percy focused on saving the world. He hadn't felt any feelings for months, almost a year, but then Cupid strung his damn bow and shot another arrow doomed to hit Percy in the ass. He couldn't help it. His feelings, his heart was traitorous, and it hurt him time and time again, to the point where Percy now feared the creeping sensations of affection, developing into more. Every time it bit him in the ass. He was tired.

He wasn't sure why he agreed to a private duel match with Jason one Saturday, mid August.

It was a humid day, and the temperature hadn't been completely fixed yet, so sweat ran down their faces as the Sun beat down on their backs. Percy got into fighting stance, willing his fingers to stay closed, firmly holding onto the hilt of the sword.

Percy managed to hold his own for a while, standing confidently against Jason. He didn't even trip or stumble for a whole ten minutes. But then his foot seemed to catch on an invisible root, and Percy jerked forward, momentum causing him to fall into Jason, sword falling out of his hand and Jason's falling out of his from the sudden impact.

Arms wrapped around Percy firmly (out of instinct, he knew, but why couldn't he imagine?) to keep them both from tumbling, as Percy flung his arms about, one hooking under Jason's left and the other wrapping around Jason's neck.

Percy pulled away after a frozen moment of sea-glass-green eyes starting into deep-sky-blue, face furiously red as he ran away, not bothering with Riptide, it would appear in his pocket later. Embarrassment filled his entire being, and he ignored Jason calling his name from behind him.

He ran at a steady, quick pace to the beach, hardly taking the time to take of his shoes before he jumped off the dock, not caring if his clothes became soaked or not. He fell back into the water, not bothering with an air bubble. He wouldn't need it for a few minutes, either way.

He let himself slowly sink, facing the sky as it became darker and darker. He soon saw a distorted blond and purple blob above him, and Percy felt himself blush.

The blob turned away after a moment, and Percy felt himself fill with disappointment. That was, until, Percy sensed a large splash, and was surprised to see Jason holding his breath furiously, glasses no where to be found, squinting in the dark. Percy felt emotions wash over him, and sighed almost reluctantly before he made a decently sized bubble appear around Jason.

He could see clearly as Jason looked around himself in surprise, hesitantly breathing. He smiled once he found out he could breath efficiently, and then squinted into the darkness. He spotted Percy, and gestured for the boy to come closer. Percy begrudgingly swam over, making his own bubble, and letting the two merge as he entered Jason's.

"What's wrong?" Was the first thing that left Jason's mouth. He shook his wet hair out of his face, and Percy felt guilt creep up. If he hadn't been embarrassed and run off, Jason wouldn't have come after him.

"I...I was...I-I..."

"You've been acting differently since the battle. I can understand, but not the kind of different you're going through. You're clumsy, utterly and completely. It makes no sense, Perce. Tell me what's going on. Please." Jason pleaded, and Percy felt the words leave him before he could filter them.

"It's you! You're what's going on! It's your fault! You've been making me act like this, with your stupidly cute eyes and that body! It's not fair, I can't help it! Every time I'm around you it's like my brain goes to mush and my limbs turn to jelly because nothing works right and it's all your fault!" Percy said, months of frustration leaking out of his words and posture, glaring eyes narrowed at a wide eyed Jason.

"Wha..."

"Don't act like you don't know! You've known for months, when it first started with that adorable and irritating knowing snort of yours. And the glasses, I mean, come on! Again, not fair! The scar doesn't even hinder anything! No one fucking stands a chance!"

"Percy-"

"No, Jason. It's not my fault but I'm sorry because I can't help it and I don't know how to fix it and I try to keep my head on my shoulders but you do something to me and I don't know why but it makes my brain go on the fritz and I just-"

Jason seemed to have had enough. So he silenced Percy in the best way that seemed possible.

Turns out when you got air bubbles underwater kissing was pretty amazing.

They separated minutes later, both panting, staring at the other with wide eyes. Percy's arms had found a patch around Jason's neck, and Jason's hands found purchase on either side of Percy's face. The two were pressed together as close as possible. Jason stroked his thumb across Percy's cheek as a smile crept onto his face.

"I had hoped. I didn't think it was possible but I had hoped I was what was causing you to act like that." Jason whispered against Percy's lips, almost touching as he talked. Percy felt his breath hitch, even more so than it had been the past months.

"You mean-"

"Yes, now kiss me you dork."

"You just called me a whale penis."

"What?"

"Dork. It means whale penis."

"Fitting. Now kiss me. I've been waiting."

* * *

Blub.

IT'S SO FLUFFY I LOVE IT I'M SORRY.


End file.
